Camino carmesi
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: "No pasa nada" repitió una vez más, pero nadie le creyó. "Estaré bien" dijo, pero todos sabían que eso no podía estar más alejado de la verdad, no cuando fragmentos de su cuerpo yacían esparcidos por el piso del dojo… Si sigues el camino carmesí, llegarás al dueño de la herida.


Hola chicos!

Este es otro fic de TMNT 2012, es triste (así me sentí yo al escribirlo), doloroso, con tintes de resignación y desolación. Lo sé, soy una dramática T.T

Según yo, iba a ser algo cortito para salir del bloqueo, no más de 1000 palabras, ya que solo sería algo así como una anécdota sin diálogos, pero cuando vi, me di cuenta de que no cabría en un solo capitulo, así que lo dividí. Traducción: el 2do capitulo estará en menos de una semana. (Yey!)

No estoy muy segura de donde vino la idea para este fic, solo sé que cuando llego no podía pensar en otra cosa que en escribirla y compartirla con ustedes, que tan amable y awww-nesmente leen lo que escribo. Gracias.

Ah! Ya recordé de donde, pero no se los platicare sino hasta el final, sino, sería un súper spoiler del fic, jeje.

Sin más que agregar (mentira, amo hablar con ustedes, aunque la verdad no sé si leen esto y tampoco sé si "esto" se considera hablar) dejo de escribir para ya dejar comenzar la historia no sin antes mencionar que en Facebook estoy como K Van Hardy ¡me encantaría poder hablar con ustedes! Jeje.

Me gustaría que me dijeran que partes les gustaron, cuáles no, cuales sintieron que sobraron o que dialogo les gusto y cual sonaba OOC, ya que como dice Dross: "eso me ayudaría mucho" gracias

Los dejo por fin leer (ya era hora jeje) esperando que la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute al escribirla.

Gracias por leer *w*.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Camino carmesí_

Capítulo 1: La herida de Alice

Cuando sucedió, nadie podía creerlo.

Más bien, no querían.

Y es que todo había sido tan increíblemente repentino.

Sorpresivo.

Indeseable.

Doloroso.

Leo solo atinó a arrodillarse a su lado.

Mikey se tapó fuertemente la boca con ambas manos, como intentando ahogar el pánico que pugnaba por salir en un grito de su garganta.

April hizo lo mismo, pero no soporto ver y busco refugio en el pecho de Donnie, que presuroso extendió sus brazos y la acuno allí dentro, mientras él lo más discretamente que pudo se mordió la lengua para evitar que le castañearan los dientes del tremendo miedo, angustia ¿y porque no?, enojo que burbujeaba en sus entrañas paralizándole los músculos.

Y Raphael, oh… Raphael…

Raphael estaba hincado sobre una rodilla en el piso del dojo, mordiéndose el labio con furia inusitada mientras las vendas de sus nudillos hacían botar la carne a su alrededor por la energía con que apretaba sus puños apoyados con tal fuerza en la alfombra que sus músculos temblaban.

Y todas sus reacciones no eran para menos.

Raphael había perdido una considerable parte de su ya antes roto plastrón, que ahora con gruesos, espesos y calientes hilos de sangre saliendo por la herida, resbalando por su estómago, colándose entre los nerviosos dedos de Leonardo y encontrando final en la suave alfombra del dojo; lucia sacado de una horrible pesadilla, película gore o de la fantasía oculta del algún psicópata.

Pensándolo un poco, quizá venia de esto último.

Un psicópata.

Era tal el miedo que reinaba la vasta habitación que nadie oía la pequeña y rota voz que luchaba por ser escuchada, por calmar a los presentes.

**-Estoy bien-** musito entre dientes

**-Estoy bien-** dijo ahora un poco más alto, arreglándoselas de algún modo para abrir la boca, notando como un nuevo hilo de sangre manaba tímido de su labio

**-Estoy bien-** lloró su voz. Nada, todos seguían estáticos, inmunes a la calma que tan desesperadamente trataba de inyectarles

Nadie lo oía. Se estaba muriendo y nadie hacia nada más que mirar y dejar que silenciosas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

Era triste y patético. Patétriste.

Intento llenar de aire sus pulmones para hablar un poco más fuerte, con suerte tal vez gritar pero no pudo, el dolor ardiente y ensordecedor que martilleaba su pecho regreso con fuerzas renovadas al intentar inflar por completo los pulmones que sintió su visión apagarse con alarmante rapidez, siendo el grito de pánico de Mikey (que con los puños cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, los ojos llenos de pánico y gruesas lágrimas cayendo mansas por sus empapadas mejillas, lucia tal y como la primera vez que esto había ocurrido) lo que lo despertó.

Esto no podía seguir así, tenía que hacer algo.

Trató de enfocar sus sentidos y siguiendo un método preciso, empujó el dolor a un costado oscuro de su mente, le quitó importancia diciendo que no dolía tanto y lo difuminó disolviéndolo en su sangre, mandándolo a todas las partes de su cuerpo, convenciendo a los músculos de que el dolor es suyo, que es natural porque siempre ha estado allí; de esta manera, el dolor comienza a volverse una parte indivisible de si, algo normal y de poca importancia.

Con su mente embotada por el tremendo esfuerzo de contener una agonía equiparable con el fuego del infierno en la dócil llama de un encendedor, redescubre que así es más fácil pensar, no sentir, y por lo tanto, hacer que su voz salga alta y orgullosa (que se haga oír) resulta una tarea menos titánica que hace unos segundos.

**-No pasa nada-** dice alto y fuerte, y todos parecen reaccionar, pues ahora ya no miran la sopa de sangre y plastrón que se cocina en el suelo ni la olla de la que esta brota, sino el aparentemente neutral rostro de Raphael, surcado de pequeñas gotas de sudor febril **–estoy bien-**

Pero Leo no lo oye, sigue tratando de parar la sangre con sus manos en movimientos duros y nerviosos, se ha quitado la venda de los nudillos olvidando en su miedo que tiene una más grande y limpia oculta en su caparazón, y que las que antes usaba bien podrían matar al hermano que intenta salvar de una infección si deja al sudor hacer contacto con la herida palpitante del tembloroso cuerpo del menor; por suerte, antes de que cometa este error fatal una pesada mano lo detiene.

**-Leo-** llama soltando un pequeño suspiro, el otro finalmente reacciona y enfoca la vista en los adormilados ojos verdes a su lado **–no pasa nada-** sujeta su mano desnuda y la hace caer, soltando así las sucias vendas **–estoy bien capitán-**

Es esto último que suena tan demencial en la boca de Raphael que tiene por lo menos diez centímetros de fragmentos de su cuerpo nadando en casi medio litro de sangre lo que envía un golpe sordo a todos los presentes y finalmente los hace actuar.

Ya era hora.

**-¡Mikey, ve por el maestro Splinter!-** comienza Leo prácticamente ladrando órdenes, el menor asiente y prácticamente vuela fuera del dojo** –¡Donnie, prepara tu equipo médico y el de Sensei!-** el de púrpura aparta gallardamente a April de sus brazos y corre a hacer lo indicado **–¡April pregúntale a Sensei donde cuidaremos a Raphael para que limpies la zona y pon a hervir agua, seguro que la necesitamos!-** la pelirroja apretó los puños con decisión y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dedicar una mirada valiente a Raphael, seguido de una leve caricia a las tiras de su bandana **–y yo…-** notó la tibia mano que aun yacía sobre la suya y supo de inmediato cuál era su lugar **-…yo cuidare a Raphael mientras tanto-**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Awwww, allí está la primera parte de esto!

Primero, explicaré de donde vino la idea: desde que Raphael me flecho (el primer segundo en que salió en pantalla) he estado quebrándome la cabeza para idear una buena teoría sobre como se hizo esa cicatriz en forma de rayo (la tortuga que vivió, jeje) durante meses estuve como Mikey cuando intenta mantenerse despierto para terminar el antídoto contra el veneno de la avispa (01x23 Parasítica) pensado que lo explicaría mejor, la idea que más me gustaba era una de un auto, ya que como saben Raph tiene problemas con los autos, siempre quieren atropellarlo (que groseros, 01x11 El ataque de los Mousers y no recuerdo cual otro más), pero sentía que tenía muchos hoyos, incluso comulgué un poco con la teoría de que fue Leo con su katana, pero como que no me gusta, canónicamente, Leo da nulas señales de arrepentimiento, culpa o algo por la cicatriz, así que no la apoyo. Mucho.

Incluso me obligue a aceptar que al momento de la mutación, Raph ya tiene la cicatriz, pero no pude así que pensando, llegue a la conclusión de que solo un golpe muy fuerte o algo así causaría tal herida, un golpe como los de… ¡Slash! (esa pelea rompe mi corazón en pedazos muy chiquitos, tan chiquitos como…olvídenlo, no hay nada tan chiquito que se compare) así que en vez de seguirme peleando con el pasado, me enfoque en el futuro, y me está encantando lo que se me ocurrió.

The last love on this little planet? Claro que lo seguiré, pero solo llevo la mitad del capítulo, me atore y mejor me enfoque en otra cosa antes de escribir algo feo, forzado y que no me guste, si voy a hacer las cosas, mejor las hare bien. No se preocupen, actualizare pronto.

El comportamiento de Leo? Dont worry child, es canon, yo sé bien porque, porque no de en balde los puse en el dojo y Leo es el más asustado de todos (guiño, guiño) pero eso lo explicare en el próximo cap. Ya es mucho blablá de mi parte por ahora.

Mil gracias por leer, los quiero!

Nos leemos pronto, bye!


End file.
